Raven vs Lusamine
Raven vs Lusamine is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventy-second DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 7! RWBY vs Pokemon! These two are hardly going to win mother of the year, are they? But one will certainly win a DBX, but will it be the Spring Maiden or the head of the Aether Foundation? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight In order to fulfil her vision of a more beautiful world, Lusamine required the Relic of Knowledge from Haven Academy. She journeyed alone, feeling subtlety was the better option. She arranged with the cowardly Leonardo Lionheart to meet in the main hall of his academy, where he would present to her the relic. Lusamine walked into the hall, noticing how empty and quiet it was. "Leonardo?" she asked, when she suddenly saw a bird flying overhead and making its way towards her. "Quickly, go Mismagius!" she announced, summoning the ghost Pokemon to her side. The bird stopped, and revealed itself to be Raven Branwen. "If you want that relic so badly, you'll have to get past me!" she then quickly summoned her sword, and Mismagius flew before Lusamine to protect her. Here we go! ' The ghost Pokemon immediately was instructed to use Shadow Ball on Raven. The maiden expertly deflected all three attempts with ease, before launching herself towards Mismagius. She slashed for the Pokemon's stomach, but Lusamine called for Mismagius to dodge to a side. "Mismagius, use Power Gem!" Lusamine cried out, as the Pokemon sighted Raven. Obliging, Mismagius summoned several chunks of rock and hurled them at Raven who blocked again. This time Raven began using her environmental influences, summoning a huge gust of wind to force Mismagius back. The Pokemon attempted to resist the gust of wind, but ultimately succumbed to the strength of the Spring Maiden. Raven then looked to impale Mismagius through the chest, but Lusamine had other ideas. "Help her out, Lilligant!" she demanded, as the grass type Pokemon landed between Raven and Mismagius. "Stun Spore!" Lusamine ordered. Her Pokemon obeyed again, sprinkling the spore towards Raven. She quickly sidestepped, but this bought enough time for Mismagius to ambush her with a Shadow Ball. The attack caught Raven flush, and sent her crashing across the floor. Both Pokemon advanced on Raven as she picked herself up. Thinking fast, Raven summoned a bolt of lightning to come crashing down on Mismagius. With the ghost type dropped, Lilligant was all alone for now. The plant Pokemon threw Leech Seed at Raven, who cut the sprouts out the air. She then summoned several icy spikes to intercept Lilligant. Lusamine realised Lilligant was in trouble, and tried to return the Pokemon before any more harm could fall on her. "Come back, Lilligant!" she reached out with her Pokeball, but Raven dropped a bolt of electricity down on Lusamine herself, taking her out of the equation. Lilligant leapt overhead, trying to dodge Raven, but the tribe leader turned herself into her namesake bird. She grabbed Lilligant by the head and crashed into a wall, before bringing her blade down through the Pokemon, cutting it clean in two. '''Lilligant is eliminated. ' Mismagius fired several Shadow Balls at Raven, catching her out while she smugly looked across at Lusamine. The ghost then summoned Mystical Fire, hurling the flames at Raven. The Spring Maiden simply summoned a shield of lightning to hold off the attack. Raven then extended a hand, and froze the bottom half of Mismagius, trapping the Pokemon momentarily. Lusamine got back to her feet, and realised her team were in trouble. She quickly called on both Milotic and Bewear to assist Mismagius. "Now, Milotic: use Hydro Pump!" a massive blast of water came Raven's way, but the Maiden froze that with a gesture from her hand. Bewear on the other hand, was rushing across at Raven and dropping down a Hammer Arm. The attack met with Raven's sword, and the two intensely squared off. While Raven was fighting Bewear, Milotic slithered behind her and ensnared her with its tail. With Raven suspended in the air, Bewear attacked with Hammer Arm repeatedly. Mismagius rejoined the battle again, firing Power Gem at Raven. "Do you see now what happens to those who deny me?" Lusamine said smugly. She began walking towards Lionheart's office when a large force of wind sent Bewear and Mismagius slamming into her. Milotic kept up the pressure, but Raven summoned lightning over their heads and dropped it on the Pokemon, forcing herself free. She then turned into a raven, flying towards Mismagius. She dropped out of bird form at the peak of her speed, delivering a cross cut as she did. Mismagius had charged a Shadow Ball, but once Raven slashed, the attack fizzled out, as Mismagius' top half collapsed before her lower half. 'Mismagius is eliminated. ' Bewear tried its luck with a Take Down, but Raven grabbed the Pokemon by the neck and mercilessly stabbed it through the heart. 'Bewear is eliminated. ' Lusamine was in shock at the turn around. She glared at Raven, "You'll pay for that!" she promised. "Milotic, get her!" The water type slithered over, slamming its tail down at Raven, who countered with an electric discharge. Milotic leapt from the shock, but used the aerial advantage to fire a Hydro Pump on Raven. The tribe leader was knocked across the floor, but was able to carry on. She got back up, summoning wind Milotic's way. The Pokemon struggled through and was ordered to use Flail. Obeying, it attacked Raven, who sidestepped the attack with ease. She then slashed for Milotic's tail, but the Pokemon blasted her with Hydro Pump. Raven stood firm, and rushed Milotic again. This time, she paralysed the Pokemon with a bolt of lightning. She then slashed through Milotic's neck, decapitating the Pokemon. Milotic's head rolled to Lusamine's feet, who was now filled with more rage than grief. 'Milotic is eliminated. ' "Go, Clefable!" she ordered, as the fairy landed at her feet. Clefable glared at Raven, awaiting Lusamine's commands. "Use Moonblast!" Raven looked up at the attack, and used a gust of wind to try and counter. This plan backfired, and the attack fell through, blasting Raven into the ground. Raven struggled back to her feet as Clefable began to use Metronome. The attack was Thunderbolt, and Clefable launched the electric discharge at Raven's feet. The Maiden quickly countered with a shield of ice, before throwing the shards of electric ice at Clefable. "Come on, Clefable: hang in there!" Lusamine pleaded. Raven smugly grinned. "You lead them all to their deaths, and very soon you'll join them." She then summoned several strikes of lightning to triangulate around Clefable's position. The Pokemon jumped to dodge them, and she attempted another Moonblast. This time, Raven dodged the attack in her stride, slashing through Clefable's midsection to cause a shallow wound. Clefable landed, clutching the injury. Lusamine lifted the Pokemon and tried to carry it to the door, but Clefable could see over Lusamine's shoulder: Raven was coming! The Maiden stabbed through Lusamine's stomach, also catching Clefable and finishing the job. 'Clefable is eliminated. ' That just left Lusamine. She barely made it to her feet, but when she did she made a huge error; she swung at Raven, trying to punch her foe as an act of defiance. Raven smirked, freezing Lusamine solid in an icy tomb, before slashing through it, shattering her body and killing the head of the Aether Foundation. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Raven! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights